Problem: When Marika bought her house she paid $80\%$ of the purchase price of the house with a loan. She paid the remaining $\$49,400$ of the purchase price with her savings. What was the purchase price of her house?
Answer: Since she paid $80\%$ with loans, and the rest she paid with her savings, $20\%$ of the purchase price is what she paid with her savings. Thus, if we call $x$ the total price of the house, we have: $\frac{x}{5} = 49400 \rightarrow x = \boxed{247000}$.